¡Ven, conmigo!
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Lucy sabía que esa invitación de Natsu para que lo acompañara era definitiva, pero la emoción de escucharlo era igual desde el primer día y como siempre respondería lo mismo. Sin embargo, alguien no opinaba igual.


**¡VEN, CONMIGO!**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Lucy sabía que esa invitación de Natsu para que lo acompañara era definitiva, pero la emoción de escucharlo era igual desde el primer día y como siempre respondería lo mismo. Sin embargo, alguien no opinaba igual.

 **Nota de la autora:** Se desconoce cómo será el final Fairy Tail, así como el destino de Natsu con Lucy, pero nadie impide que publique un hipotético final feliz porque hay que recordar que Mashima adora ese estilo de finales. Dicho por él mismo por lo que cualquiera puede buscar su comentario y medio por el cual lo dejó en la red **.**

Además, los invito a leer _Aventuras de las sombras_ del autor _eredir_ con cual trabajo en conjunto en este trabajo y una autora más cuyo trabajo se me olvida porque es complicado (perdón, Mari)

Dejando la nota mía de lado, los invito a leer este one-shot.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** ¡Ven, conmigo!

Lucy, con un brillo en la mirada tan resplandeciente como una estrella en la noche, se encontraba junto a todas las mujeres del gremio (incluido Charle y Asuka) probándose el vestido de novia mientras las restantes se probaban los vestidos para las damas. En total, serían alrededor de unas diez damas de honor por el simple hecho de que, si Lucy pretendía elegir a un par y no a todas, era posible que una guerra peor que la hubo contra el Imperio Álvarez se desatara y atentara contra la toda vida existente en Fiore. ¿Motivo? ¡Pues son mujeres y una boda!, ¡peor amenaza que Zeref y todo su reino eran!

Cuando todo ese tema estaba resuelto, gracias al grupo masculino del gremio y Lucy, la mayoría asistió al día de la prueba de los vestidos. Las damas de honor estaban decididas ya, pues la maga estelar decidió que cada una usase un vestido que identificara su magia. Para Lucy, eso era del estilo de Fairy Tail y por eso mismo la búsqueda de su vestido podría hacerse longeva, ya que, también buscaba algo similar a la temática de su boda. Ahora las damas, estaban sentadas, esperando ver aparecer a la rubia con el primer vestido.

― ¿Cree que Lucy-san encuentre lo que busqué, Erza-san? ― cuestiono Wendy echando un vistazo a la cortina que separaba a la futura novia de ellas.

― Lo hará, eso es seguro ― contestó con determinación ―. ¡Y si no haremos lo imposible por hallarlo!

El aura de determinación alrededor de Reina de las Hadas, más que inspirar, causaba cierto temor a las damas de honor. Por suerte y antes de que la pelirroja actuará, Lucy salió con un vestido de bodas precioso. Era hecho completamente de encaje, color tan blanco como la nieve, no se veía mal, a las chicas, y a la misma novia les gustó. Sonrió, había encontrado lo que era su vestido idea y la primera.

― ¡Qué lindo! ― La apoyó Wendy tomándose la cara ―. ¡Está muy precioso, Lucy-san!

― Es el vestido indicado para la novia indicada ― elogió Erza satisfecha.

― ¡Me recuerda cuando me case!, ¡ya casi es una década! ― expresó Bisca con cierta añoranza de su propio matrimonio con su compañero, Alzack ―. Oficialmente Lucy, tu boda es la segunda de esta generación.

― Eso es cierto, eres la pionera de todas nosotras ― comentó Levy observando a su amiga ―. ¿No te provoca eso algunos nervios?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

El resto de las chicas sonrió ante eso. Lucy estaba segura de lo que hacía.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban viendo los trajes, junto con Mavis. Lucy le había encomendado a _cuñada_ el estilo de la ropa masculina que quería presente en boda, además, confiaba en la buena elección por parte de la rubia miniatura para ellos en caso de que no se encontrase lo que pretendía. De ser por los hombres de Fairy Tail, tan impacientes y distraídos que son, era muy posible que se hubieran colocado lo que un vendedor avivado y astuto les dijera. Ellos eran capaces de pagar grandes cantidades de dinero por trajes de tercera mano, ignorando que los buenos consejos del vendedor serían en realidad una estafa para robarles. Con la fama de Fairy Tail elevada tras la guerra, al gremio habían entrado grandes cantidades de dinero y los envidiosos estaban esperando aprovecharse de eso.

― Primera, ¿qué le parece color gris? ― inquirió Elfman sosteniendo una camisa ―. ¡Es de hombres y combina con mi piel!

― Bueno…

― ¡Que todos se vistan de piratas! ― señaló Happy ―. ¡Sería más divertido que estos trajes aburridos!

― Es buena idea, pero…

― Apoyo a Happy, lo que piensa Lucy para trajes son aburridos y sosos ― comentó Gray observando a sus compañeros con disgusto ―. ¿Acaso Lucy pretende que use ropa que me voy a quitar?

― El desnudista tiene razón, la Coneja no sabe elegir ― apoyó Gajeel determinante.

A ello se les unieron Laxus y Jellal, así como los Dragones Gemelos y el resto de hadas.

― Vaya, vaya…― Happy asintió con la cabeza, alardeando de sí mismo y sus habilidades recién descubiertas ―. Al final tengo razón… ¡debería organizar bodas!

― Happy, pero…

― ¡Primera, nadie quiere usar los trajes aburridos de Lucy! ― cortó el exceed a la fundadora ―. Eso pasa porque Lucy está tan gorda que la grasa no la deja pensar bien ahora.

El murmullo del resto de los presentes apoyaba la idea de Happy e incluso se reían. Pronto el tema pasó a ser como podrían ser los trajes de pirata de cada uno, ignorando de manera parcial a Mavis que tampoco sintió la presencia de Natsu y Alzack. El par venía de elegir el traje del novio, ya que al dragón slayer le pareció más que lógico que alguien que se haya casado debía ayudarlo con su propia vestimenta.

Al ver las bolsas de compras de su amigo. Happy se acercó.

― ¡Natsu! ― alertó el minino alado observando lo que había comprado. Eso era efectivamente lo que trataba evitar: el traje de novio insípido ―. ¿Por qué compraste ese traje?

― Porque es lo que se usa en las bodas cuando se casan ― contestó con obviedad y observó el traje sonriendo ―. Es lo que el novio usa y yo soy el novio.

― Pero es aburrido… ¡y por eso nos disfrazamos de piratas! ― Happy señaló ante la mirada satisfecha del resto de los hombres. Alzack suspiró y Natsu aún no dijo nada ―. Lucy no sabe elegir, Natsu. La grasa de su gordura la afectó así que tu boda sea divertida nos disfrazamos de piratas.

― La idea de gato azul es buena, Salamander ― expresó el dragón slayer de hierro ante el nulo comentario del prometido ―. Escúchalo.

La mayoría observó al dragón slayer de fuego expectante ante su respuesta. El de cabellera rosa parpadeó varias veces y, finalmente, abrió su boca para soltar su respuesta.

― No.

La risa de Happy se desvaneció de pronto y el resto de los magos se calló. No creían que el mago de fuego hubiera hecho una negativa ante la ocurrencia de su amigo alado. Además, el tono que había empleado era un inusual. Era un tono serio, muy serio.

― Natsu, pero esos trajes son aburridos y pensé que tú…

― Happy…― comenzó a hablar tajante. Estaba molesto ante la extraña actitud de Happy con su boda ―. Lucy quiso esos trajes porque es lo quiere ver que sus compañeros lleven a su boda y Alzack dijo que así se vistieron en su boda ― el exceed frunció el ceño, molesto. Natsu aseveró el tono de su voz ―. Sé que son aburridos, pero así hay vestirse para la boda, a mí no me gusta mi traje, pero por Lucy lo usare. Sera mi compañera de por vida y debo hacer que siempre sonría ― pronto a su rostro también lo adorno una sonrisa ―. Y esto la hará sonreír por lo que a mí me hace sonreír y al final el traje no es tan malo, ¿no crees?

El resto de sus compañeros hombres sonrieron orgullosos. Natsu había cambiado y algunas cosas las tomaba con el valor que correspondía, principalmente, si se trataba de su prometida.

― ¡Haz lo que quieras! ― reprimió el gato molesto. No podía creer que su amigo tomara esa actitud tan de perro faldero con la maga estelar ―. Desde que sales con Lucy lo único que haces es complacerla y ya no te diviertes, ¡eres un domado!

― ¡Lo hago porque es importante para mí que ella sonría siempre! ― gruño el Dragneel enfrentando a su amigo. El exceed parecía muy seguro de considerarlo un domado por la maga estelar. Eso no era así ―. ¡Tú crees que todo es diversión y algunas cosas son serias ahora!

― ¿Y desde cuándo piensas? ¡Yo solo conozco a un Natsu que no piensa!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― la pregunta en tono que contenía sorpresa y una furia naciente.

Natsu estaba en todo su derecho, Happy estaba diciendo que al único dragón slayer que conocía era a uno que no pensara. En resumen, que fuera idiota. El resto de los presentes no podían creer que el exceed haya sido tan hiriente con el mago de fuego.

― ¡Te dije que solo conozco al Natsu que no piensa, idiota! ― reiteró rabioso.

― ¡Pues ese Natsu era un tonto al tener un amigo tan idiota como tú! ― entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el mago tomó la cola de su compañero y se acercó a su rostro de manera amenazante ―. Cuando pidas disculpas por reírte de la felicidad de Lucy, regresas.

― No pediré disculpas por eso ― señaló liberándose del agarre del dragón slayer y retirándose de allí ―. ¡La tonta de Lucy terminó por afectar tu mente!

Ni los magos ni nadie la tienda, se dio cuenta en qué momento el Dragneel corrió hacia al lado de Happy y lo tomó por nudo de la bolsa que llevaba en su espalda, apretando su cuello. El exceed pronto sintió cierto temor, la mirada que el dragón slayer le estaba proporcionando era muy terrorífica. Solo se la había visto cuando combatía y estaba enfado, en serio, muy en serio.

― Gato de mierda… ― siseó desde la ultratumba dado su tono tan crudo y grave ―. ¡Respeta a mi compañera! ― y Natsu no decía compañera por Erza o Levy. Lo decía por quién sería la persona que estaría a su lado el resto de su vida, quien sería su motivo de risas y tristezas.

¿Y sí a Happy no le gustaba? No le importaba ya, era su hijo y eso, pero el exceed era grande para entender ciertas cosas y sobretodo, entender el camino que él tomaba.

― Tú no eres Natsu, tú eres un desconocido ― terminó por decir Happy, ¿le dolía decirlo? Dudaba, comenzaba a pensar que quizás ya no había nada de quien lo había criado y cuidado.

― Entonces tú no eres un mago de Fairy Tail ― contestó riendo con arrogancia. Ese exceed pretendía tratar de idiota a él, ¿que no entendía que ya sabía su juego de ser la víctima y el resto los villanos? ―. Fairy Tail es una familia donde todos nos aceptamos, nos queremos e intentamos hacer lo mejor para la felicidad del otro. Tú lo has olvidado, Happy.

― ¿Acaso mi felicidad no cuenta? ― cuestionó.

Natsu se giró e intentó ver si en la mirada de su compañero alado había algún signo de querer arrepentirse por su pesaba broma. No encontró nada.

― ¿Conceder tu felicidad a costa del sufrimiento de otros? ― preguntó con cierto rencor, ¿Happy pensaba que lo haría feliz usando esos trajes de piratas para arruinar el día especial de Lucy y no poder apreciar su sonrisa? No podía creerlo ―. Eso no es ser mago de Fairy Tail, ni siquiera es ser humano. Eso es ser un desgraciado ― alzó su mano para señalarlo con el dedo índice ― Y tu Happy, eres uno de esos. Un desgraciado.

El silencio reinó después de eso último y cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Happy le dio una última mirada al hijo de Igneel esperando un vistazo de su parte. Natsu no se dio vuelta y el exceed se fue sin decir nada, tampoco el dragón slayer se volteó luego, no tenía nada que rogarle a la criatura alada, no pensaba ni por segundo que tuviera razón respecto a Lucy. Happy se equivocaba completamente y esperaba que, ignorándolo como pensaba hacerlo, entrara en razón y pidiera disculpas.

Todo fue al contrario de sus expectativas.

La boda se acercaba y Happy se había borrado del gremio y de Magnolia. Su ausencia no pasó desapercibida para nadie en especial para Lucy que, viendo la tranquilidad con la que su futuro esposo continuaba sus días, comenzó a preocuparse más. Terminó yendo a hablar con los hombres del gremio ya que, dedujo que la última vez que había visto al exceed, fue el día en que se probaron los trajes. Gray y Gajeel intentaron poner excusas a la maga estelar con tal de no herirla, aunque Laxus y Jellal, por ser más maduros, le contaron lo sucedido con total detalle que incluso la escena se proyectaba en la mente de la Heartfilia.

― Discúlpanos, Lucy. Natsu nos pidió no decirnos nada y creímos que sería lo mejor ― excusó Gray en defensa de todos.

― Salamander solo quería tu felicidad, Coneja ― defendió Gajeel a su compañero slayer ―. Lamentamos seguirle la corriente al gato. No pensamos que sería en serio lo de los piratas.

― Nadie esperaba que Happy actuara tan así, Gajeel ― habló Laxus apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lucy ―. Tú intenta borrar esa cara larga, mujer. De lo contrario, Natsu se dará cuenta de que sabes la verdad.

― ¿No creen que sería mejor salir a despejarse? ― sugirió Jellal ante la cara poco alegre de todos ―. Sería lo mejor para todos. Recordemos que tenemos una boda en camino.

El cuarteto restante asintió ante la idea del Fernández y el resto de la tarde Lucy la pasó con cuatro de sus padrinos hablando de trivialidades y olvidando el tema de Happy. Para la noche, cuando los hombres acompañaron a la rubia hacía el departamento, el tema estaba olvidado y solo esperaba el día de su boda.

Natsu estaba devorando la cena que le pidió a Mirajane para llevar cuando Lucy entró finalmente. Se sorprendió de verla tan tarde llegando del centro de Magnolia, había pensado que pasaría la noche donde Levy y Juvia.

― Tienes aroma al perfume a rosas de Jellal, ¿estuviste con los chicos? ― cuestionó con un pedazo de carne en la boca mientras estaba buscando plato y cubiertos para su pareja.

― Sí, tenía que hablar con ellos de la despedida de solteros que querían hacerte ― explicó viendo como Natsu, a su manera un torpe y apresurada, le servía un poco de carne con ensalada ―. Gracias, Natsu.

― De nada, Luce ― contestó y se colocó a su lado para tomar un poco de Coca Cola ―. Gajeel y Laxus dicen que en esas fiestas contratan mujeres que te bailan sensualmente y eso. Les dije que te lleven a ti para mí si van a contratar mujeres para eso.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de Natsu. En realidad, dado que los del gremio no eran unos idiotas como para contratar a alguien que quizás sea solo una trepadora que buscaba algo con algún integrante del gremio más famoso, las mismas hadas harían de bailarinas y la principal para el despedido, en referencia a Natsu, sería la mismísima maga estelar.

La cuestión es que el dragón slayer de fuego, sin querer queriendo, deseaba algo que estaba planeado ya.

― Bueno, eso puede verse ― concluyó Lucy siguiendo con la cena.

Al cabo de un rato, después de ducharse y acostarse. La maga contempló que el dragón slayer estaba sentado al borde la cama mirando al infinito con la mirada perdida ¿estaría pensando en su mejor amigo? De seguro era difícil para el dragón slayer planificar un acontecimiento tan importante como su casamiento sin la presencia ni el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Lucy desearía poder intervenir, pero los magos le habían dicho que su prometido les había hecho jurar que no diría nada a la contratista de espíritus zodiacales. Por eso, no diría nada, más no se quedaría sin consultarle por sus sentimientos.

― Natsu, ¿está todo bien?

Ante el llamado de su prometida, el de cabellera rosa se giró y la contempló con incertidumbre. Lucy apenas estaba cubierta con un camisón corto que estaba un tanto ajustado a su anatomía haciendo lucir sus atributos que poco permitían la concentración del dragón slayer. No le molestaba en realidad, con tanto tormento que se estaba dando con la situación de Happy apenas se le había dedicado verdadero tiempo a futura esposa.

― Sí, está todo bien. Solo pensaba en nuestro futuro ― no mentía. El hecho de estar a su lado y no buscando a su compañero marcaba que elegía a Lucy ante Happy. Sin embargo, no le causaba remordimiento ―. Pienso que hay personas que cambiaran en cuanto estemos casados, Luce.

― Eso siempre sucede. Las personas cambian cuando ciertas personas toman decisiones importantes como casarse o tener un hijo ― Lucy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, apoyando sus pechos en la espalda del mago ―. La cuestión no es que nosotros cambiemos, es que quienes nos rodean acepten lo que hacemos y sino, tienen todo el derecho a alejarse.

― ¿Incluso Happy? ― soltó Natsu sin pensarlo. Lucy exclamó un quejido ahogado y el Dragneel se giró a observarla, serio ―. Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

― Te notaba distraído y que él no estaba contigo. Lamento si lo pregunte ― confesó cohibida. Natsu parecía molesto y ella se sentía mal por ultrajar en las cuestiones de su pareja.

Natsu se recostó en la cama, liberando un suspiro. Encerró a Lucy entre sus brazos y la recostó en su pecho permaneciendo en silencio. La rubia ida a decir algo, pero antes habló su prometido.

― Lucy, yo quiero tu felicidad, ¿sabes? ― exclamó con seguridad ―. Y si Happy no quiere que seas feliz, yo no voy a permitir que te quite tu felicidad, ¿entendido?

― Pero, ¿tú eres feliz perdiendo a tu amigo por mí? ― indagó, contrario a Natsu, insegura.

El dragón slayer estaba sacrificando mucho por ella. Estaba perdiendo muchos años de amistad por una chica que Natsu había conocido casualmente hace cuatro años (sin contar los años congelados en Tenrou) y que solo se había dejado llevar por él solo porque coincidía que pertenecía al gremio de sus sueños. Ella era intrusa, la tercera en discordia, la que había arruinado todo. Por eso no se merecía que Natsu se sacrificara, prefería dejar todo en nada y que ambos dejaran todo en un bonito recuerdo.

Lucy podría reconstruirse de a poco mientras veía como Natsu y Happy seguían haciendo de las suyas. De seguro, en algún momento, Natsu encontraría a una chica que Happy quisiera para su amigo o, él se lo guardaría recelosamente condenándolo a la soltería por el mero capricho de que el exceed no quería que su amigo cambiara por nada del mundo.

Esa se veía como la salida más viable.

― Escucha, antes de que respondas, yo…

― Espera ― gruño Natsu tapando la boca de Lucy con brusquedad ―. No digas cosas raras, Lucy. Porque sé que estas cosas hacen que las digas y quiero que sepas que no me molesta ni me afecta dejar de lado a Happy ― la mirada caoba de Lucy se tornó sorprendida ―. Él no está siendo mago de Fairy Tail y eso hace que no sea de mi familia. En cambio, tú si lo eres ― Lucy asintió ―. Por eso seré feliz contigo haciéndote feliz y claro, tú también tienes que hacerme feliz, supongo, ¿es así no? ― cuestionó al final confundido. Todavía no captaba muy bien la idea del matrimonio feliz como le había descripto el padre de Asuka.

― Sí, Natsu es así ― contestó aliviada. No tenía más dudas. Aunque fuera duro, debía admitir que Happy se había buscado por su cuenta terminar excluido de las vidas de ambos magos, futuros esposos ―. Te amo.

― Te amo, Lucy.

Lucy se acercó para proporcionarle un beso en los labios que Natsu siguió hasta que las cosas subieron de intensidad donde terminaron consumando el acto de amor y felicidad más sincero. Todo esto, ignorando a un azulado testigo que había sido testigo de charla y había huido cuando las cosas se tornaron intensas. Happy estaba dolido, pero no se daría por vencido todavía.

Entonces, el día de la boda llegó.

Nadie llevaba trajes de piratas (obviamente). Todos estaban vestidos tal como la novia había planificado y el ambiente no podía ser más maravilloso. Pronto el novio estuvo en el altar esperando con impaciencia a la novia acompañado de los tantos hombres de honor que había.

El único fue faltaba allí era el viejo Makarov.

El recordarlo lo hizo pensar que _su_ viejo sentiría muy decepcionado ante la pelea entre Happy y él. Sin embargo, era posible que el abuelo de Laxus apoyara su posición, pese a todo, estaba demostrando una madurez que ni él mismo esperaba poseer. Sí lo pensaba a fondo, tenía casi unos treinta años y eso lo convertía en un hombre adulto y responsable que debía tomar decisiones que fueran beneficiosas para su futuro y de quienes lo acompañarían en el mismo.

Incluso Igneel se lo había dicho, debía hablar de futuro. Hablar de Lucy era hablar de futuro. Lucy era su futuro y él había jurado que nadie le borraría el futuro a Lucy, por lo tanto, ahora estaba también evitando que se borrara su futuro.

Eso era todo lo que debía pensar.

― ¿Estás listo? ― preguntó el alquimista de hielo, sobresaltando al dragón slayer ―. Gildarts está por entrar con la novia, ¿crees que podrás?

― Estoy encendido ― contestó con simpleza provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en Gray ―. No tengo que decir más nada, ¿eh?

― Completamente de acuerdo, Flamitas.

Conforme Natsu contestó a su compañero con una sonrisa sincera, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y se dejó ver a una bella novia ingresar del brazo de un mago, comúnmente vestido de harapos, en un traje bastante elegante. El dragón slayer no pudo evitar suspirar como idiota enamorado ante la belleza de mujer que en unos cuantos minutos seria su esposa para la eternidad. Era simplemente perfecta.

Gildarts dejo a Lucy al lado del novio, no sin antes desearle suerte y apoyo. Ese muchacho ya era todo un hombre, estaba orgulloso de estar siendo testigo de la su boda pese a las adversidades que estuvo atravesando en los días previos a ese día. Sabía que no era fácil estar parado allí contrayendo matrimonio con la mujer de tu vida y que tu mejor amigo no esté presente porque simplemente no quería saber nada con quien sería tu esposa.

― Natsu, solo procura tener tu felicidad. Aunque suenes egoísta ― pensó a sus adentros mientras la ceremonia daba inicio.

La ceremonia pasó por las palabras iniciales y todo lo protocolar de las bodas. Hubo momentos risas como las bromas que le hacían a los futuros esposos o momentos tristes como cuando en las palabras de Natsu, este recordó a su padre adoptivo, al abuelo y, sutilmente, a aquellos que estaban tomando distintos caminos a él. El momento de concluir estaba próximo, las ansias de Natsu y Lucy no podían disimularse y solo faltaba que el padre dijera una sola frase.

― Sí hay alguien que se ponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sinceramente, nadie estaba pensando en oponerse a esa unión que era más amada que odiada. Sin embargo, nadie pensó en esa posibilidad que atravesaría la puerta en ese instante.

― ¡Mentiroso! ― rechistó una voz de pronto. Fue un destello veloz que pronto estuvo frente a Natsu, el cual había tomado una postura de ataque resguardando a Lucy detrás suyo ―. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, gato? ― indagó envuelto en cólera. Su sola presencia era una molestia para él. No era parte de su familia ya, ¿acaso Happy no lo comprendía? ―. ¡No jodas y vete de mi boda!

― No, no me iré ― exclamó determinado. Pronto se vio rodeado de todos los magos del gremio ―. Oigan, ¿por qué me rodean?

― Porque no queremos que jodas la felicidad de Natsu y Lucy, gato bobo ― argumentó Gajeel tornando su brazo en una espada corta de hierro ―. Ahora vete por donde viniste.

― Él único que va joder su felicidad es Natsu ― contestó serio. El dragón slayer hizo amague de atraparlo ante tal acusación, pero Lucy lo frenó ―. La otra noche los escuche hablando y Natsu le dijo que Lucy que no le afectaba dejarme ya que él estaría contento haciéndola sonreír a ella ― Natsu y Lucy observaban al exceed, sorprendidos ―. Pero Natsu miente. Él es capaz de fingir ser feliz para Lucy este alegre. Lo que significa que está haciendo feliz a Lucy a costa de su sufrimiento ― una sonrisa se adornó en sus labios ―. Eso no hace a Lucy una desgraciada, ¿eh, Natsu?

Ante lo último dicho, el silencio albergó la iglesia. Nadie decía nada ni emitía sonido alguno. Lo que había dicho Happy era muy fuerte y, aunque sonara difícil de creer, era una jugada astuta contra Natsu. Determinaba sí el dragón slayer de fuego era fiel a sus palabras o no.

― Eres muy astuto, ¿eh, Happy? ― fue lo primero que soltó el prometido de Lucy ante al aún sonriente exceed ―. Salvo un detalle ― y su semblante se tornó serio ―. ¡Que todavía eres un idiota al considerarme un idiota!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido!

― ¡Lo mismo para ti, traga pescado! ― rugió cuan dragón iracundo. El estruendo resonó un tiempo más en la iglesia ―. Pensar que yo me sentía afectado por dejarte de lado y que estaba fingiendo por Lucy es un error fatal ― exclamó determinado ante la mirada de todos y se giró hacia su pareja ―. Lucy, si me duele tener que alejarme de Happy, pero ya lo dije, si él no quiere tu felicidad…, ¡él deja de ser de mi familia y ya no me importa! ― lo último lo pronuncio alzando la voz y mirando el rostro del dolido del exceed.

― Natsu, pero…― intentó decir Lucy. Este le cortó con un beso y la alzó entre brazos al estilo de novia recién casada ―. ¡Natsu! ..., ¿qué haces?

― Solo huir de todo este lio, ¡terminaremos la boda después! ― exclamó comenzó a tomar carrera para salir de la iglesia dejando atrás a todos y todo.

Era una locura, total locura. Estaba siendo envuelta en las cosas disparatadas de Natsu otra vez. Otra vez siendo corrida por la ley (en este caso las indignadas que esperaban que Lucy arrojara el ramo), otra vez preguntándose qué tramaba dragón slayer y, al final, cuestionándose porque siempre le decía los mismo.

― ¡Ven, conmigo! ― le había dicho, ¿Cuántas veces eran ya? No las tenía contadas. Solo podía seguir que esta era la definitiva, la que era por la eternidad.

― ¡Sí! ― contestó enseguida y buscando sus labios para besarlo. El mago correspondió el gesto gustoso.

― ¡Oigan, esperen! ― exclamó una voz a la lejanía. Rebasando a todo el gremio iracundo, cierto azulado se acercaba con cautela ―. ¡No se olviden de mí!

Natsu seguía corriendo, aunque Happy le pisara los talones. Todavía no entendía que hacía allí, ¿acaso no entendía que ya era tarde? El exceed estuvo a la par de ambos y ante la mirada furibunda de Natsu, decidió hablar.

― Antes de que digas algo, solo vengo a comprobar que cumplas tu palabra de la felicidad, ¿entiendes? ― dictaminó con su semblante serio y determinado ―. Además, mi felicidad está contigo y por lo tanto… ― y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió a la rubia ―, …con Lucy.

El dragón slayer observó el exceed con cierta incertidumbre y buscando lo que sea que estuviera planeando en su mirada. No era astuto, así que no podría ocultarle la verdad si miraba en su alma.

El observarlo, Natsu solo agregó una cosa que alegría a Lucy inclusive.

― ¡Ven, conmigo!


End file.
